


nobody knows me the way you do

by msz



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Did not mention other capt names due to fandom reasons, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Street Dance China S3, Surprise Your Spouse at Work Day, Surprises, three taps means ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msz/pseuds/msz
Summary: The director entered and edged over to the men who noticed him and exchanged greetings."Today's going to be different, boys!" He proclaimed, waving a hand around. He stood next to their table and pointed to the back wall, where usually all their cameramen sat."This segment is not going to be filmed today, as you can see - no cameras here. We have a surprise for you all." With that, the man left the room with a flourish and when he came back a minute later, he was followed by several waitstaff carrying a cloche and dish each. Within minutes, they had the whole table set up, but Yibo still looked around, confused./Yibo hates surprises. But will he like this one?
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 297





	nobody knows me the way you do

**Author's Note:**

> just a super quick one on sdc3 im so obsessed with this show its so good and omg wyb is so good too ;-;

Yet another week's episode had been wrapped up, the filming stretching well into the late hours of the night. Yibo noticed the rest three of them looked just as exhausted as he felt, even Yixing-ge who was known for his strength. There was only so much dancing, judging, and battle that the four of them could take, Yibo surmised. There was no doubt a limit to everyone, even himself who was on his better days just as excitable as a puppy. He'd scowled at Xiao Zhan the first time the man had made the comparison, but later he'd kept on it when they started dating, so it became more of a term of endearment than a tool for teasing.

Worst of it all, they were famished. Their dancers had been well-looked after, being brought refreshments now and then so they didn't lack any vigour. But the captains barely had any opportunity to even munch on a snack; so the director had taken to provide a table of food for them, where they'd sit back, relax, eat, enjoy each other's company and discuss the crazy talent they witnessed that day. Last time it'd been hotpot, his absolute favourite. The others had ribbed him enough for featuring a spicy hotpot as well as a Sichuan-special delicacy that none of them recognized, which the host had been gracious enough to expose Wang Yibo for.

Yibo had clenched his teeth and taken the teasing with amused acceptance. They all knew, of course; the people in the industry barely had any secrets from each other and at this point, his relationship was almost an open fact among them all.

The four captains made their way over to the usual table set up in the vast emptiness of the studio, barely noticing that no cameras had been trained on them the entire time. Yibo slumped on his chair with a huge sigh, wondering what the food would be like today. Probably something from the North, to soothe their palates as opposed to setting them on fire the last time.

The director entered and edged over to the men who noticed him and exchanged greetings.

"Today's going to be different, boys!" He proclaimed, waving a hand around. He stood next to their table and pointed to the back wall, where usually all their cameramen sat.

"This segment is not going to be filmed today, as you can see - no cameras here. We have a surprise for you all." With that, the man left the room with a flourish and when he came back a minute later, he was followed by several waitstaff carrying a cloche and dish each. Within minutes, they had the whole table set up, but Yibo still looked around, confused.

Wang Jiaer piped up, "Is someone going to jump out of these?" He pointed to the cloche in front of him and everyone collectively laughed about the silliness of the situation.

The director himself chuckled and shook his head, "No, no. But something Wang Yibo did last time inspired this week's cuisine."

Yibo's ears perked at the sound of his name, cutting through the haze of sleep and confusion. "Ah? Me? What did I do?"

He looked over at the others and they all looked confused while Yixing-ge was shaking his head like Yibo was about to be kicked out. He laughed at the man's expression and turned to shoot the director a questioning look.

The man put his hand up to silence everyone, "Curiously, Yibo chose a spicy hotpot along with very typical Sichuanese side dishes. Initially, we wanted to give your taste buds a break this week, but we were contacted by someone, and let's just say our plans changed." He directed a sly look at Yibo who was smiling but internally panicking. He hated surprises - they never boded well for him, since the beginning.

Surprises meant fans mobbing him at his workplace. Surprises meant being told not to meet his boyfriend because there was something new lined up at work. Surprises meant online bullies collectively targeting him and his boyfriend. Surprises never worked for him.

Yibo opened his mouth but then closed it again, thoroughly puzzled. Zhong Hanliang shot him a wide-eyed look, like they were about to be murdered at the table and Yibo had to bite his lip not to burst out laughing from all the pent-up stress of that day. The last thing he wanted to do was to cry-laugh hysterically.

Whilst they all battled with their brains, wondering what was happening, a man had sneaked in through the same side door everyone else used. He was wearing nondescript black T-shirt over black jeans, all wrapped over with a white and black striped apron, and a black face mask and cap covering his head and features.

No one noticed him, such was his casual and sneaky appearance. But Zhang Yixing's eye caught onto him, though the man supposed he was part of the waitstaff and was back to help them out. He turned away.

All four of them then tried to sneak a look at their still-covered dishes while the director was still talking, causing them to burst into giggles.

Wang Jiaer knocked on the cloche in front of him then put his ear on it while Zhong Hanliang laughed and copied him. Yibo laughed with them but turned to the director as he spoke up.

"I've been informed that whatever is under here, is Yibo's absolute favourite food, prepared at home."

Yibo frowned and sputtered, "Prepared at home? Whose home? My home is in Henan." He laughed to soften the blow of the comment but it was ridiculous that they were suggesting this was homemade. Probably some celebrity chef prepared it and they gave it the label of 'homemade'.

"No, Yibo, this is from _your_ home. Or so I've been told." The director's eyebrows seemed to dance around his forehead for a few seconds before he aimed a smug look at him then expectantly looked at the others.

"Now, lift your cloches to see Yibo's favourite food!" 

Yibo was getting tired of the phrase 'favourite food' so without further ado, he lifted the cloche off a dish in front of him - and was absolutely floored. He frantically looked around the table and behold - all of Yibo's favourite dishes, prepared exactly as he loved them.

He knew his face showed absolute bafflement as the director laughed heartily and the others 'ooh-ed' and 'aah-ed' over the dishes. There were several - with the biggest being Hot and Sour Noodles as well as Boiled Chilli Fish, with several other dishes boasting little helpings of his favourite veggies prepared with loads of spice. That was the way he ate it now.

Zhang Yixing exclaimed, "Whoa, Yibo you eat this spicy?"

Yibo stuttered out an answer which was drowned by Wang Jiaer's antics yet again. That man was really something.

"How'd you know these are my favourites? I mean who told you?" Yibo asked the director seriously. He had an idea who'd probably informed them of what he ate, but if he was wrong that meant they knew all that about him - and that wasn't assuring information.

Infuriatingly, the director just smiled at him, being tight-lipped about his source, and stepped back. The man who'd been sneaking at the back was now carrying a full jug of water which he placed precariously at the edge of the table, like he was scared to get too close to them.

Yibo noticed all this at the back of his mind but nothing could prepare him for what happened next.

"Enjoy your meal." A voice that was all too familiar to Yibo rang out over the table and the man, who was all covered up, bowed and headed out in the opposite direction of them. Only, he made a pitstop.

Zhang Yixing, Wang Jiaer, and Zhong Hanliang watched, horrified, as the man quickly leaned over to smack a kiss against Yibo's cheek before power-walking away from them.

They all gasped and yelled out, infuriated at the man's over-familiarity and crossing of boundaries when Yibo leapt up from the seat and almost tackled the man to the floor.

Jaws dropped as Yibo shouted an excited, "Zhan-ge! I knew it was you! It came to my mind but I thought I was being stupid, just missing you too much but - "

Here Wang Yibo squeezed him into a rib-crushing hug.

"- it really is you." The rest of his sentence was whispered into Xiao Zhan's chest, the words private and hushed like Yibo could barely believe it himself.

Xiao Zhan chuckled, "Hi baby. It's good to see you. I'm glad you're happy to see me, but I would be happier if you tasted my food."

At that, Yibo gasped and pulled back, "You made all this?"

Then, he reached over to rip off Xiao Zhan's mask, ignoring his startled yelp, and pressing his lips against familiar ones.

Behind him, the other three finally snapped out of their realizations and yelled and whooped at them, hoping to embarrass them further.

Xiao Zhan heard them and moved away, lips red and cheeks flushed. He was panting like Yibo'd made him run a mile, and his hair fell loosely over his forehead. Yibo wanted to kiss him again. Yibo wanted to do so much more to him. But -

"Hey, let's have dinner first. Then we'll talk." Xiao Zhan whispered to him, so his voice didn't carry. But Yibo heard him loud and clear; he licked his lips and leaned into his boyfriend.

"I want to talk a lot. I want to talk all night. First you'll talk to me, then I'll talk to you."

For a beat, Xiao Zhan stared at him, then he broke out into a feral grin. "Mark your words, sweetheart."

The two giggled and held hands all the way back to their abandoned table, taking the teasing comments from the others, good-naturedly.

It was all worth it, thought Yibo, as he tapped the table three times with his fingers, observing Xiao Zhan smile and tap back, while still carrying on a conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if i got any of the names or anything wrong. also didn't want to tag the other captains because we know fandom fights are a thing lol. anyway this was living rent-free in my head and i needed to get it out  
> watch sdc3 its so good!!


End file.
